The present invention relates to a battery terminal case, and more particularly, to a battery terminal case for preventing poor contact between the battery and contact terminals and preventing damage to the battery itself when a single battery or a plurality of batteries are used.
In general, the battery for supplying D.C. power is classified into a dry cell used for various types of electrical/electronic products as a power source, and a storage battery such as a battery for a vehicle or an interruptible power supply system. In the use of such batteries, there may be a need for a battery pack in which a plurality of batteries are connected in series to increase the voltage. FIG. 1 shows batteries connected in series according to conventional technology. As shown in the drawing, metal tab terminals 25 are welded to an anode and a cathode 21P and 22N and 22P and 23N so that batteries 21, 22 and 23 are connected in series. However, since the welding between the tab terminal 25 and the anodes and the cathodes 21P, 22P, 22N and 23N is performed at high temperature, the battery may get damaged due to heat generated during the welding.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional terminal case for loading a battery. Referring to FIG. 2, the terminal case includes a case 32 for loading a battery 31, and an anode terminal 32a and a cathode terminal 32b, installed in the case 32, the respective terminals 32a and 32b contacting the anode and the cathode of the battery 31. The anode terminal 32a is a metal piece which also applies an elastic bias to the battery 31 and the cathode terminal 32b also acts as a compression spring.
However, in such a conventional battery terminal case, the metal piece of the anode terminal 32a and the elastic force of the compression spring of the cathode terminal 32b decrease with repeated battery changes so that the contact between the respective terminals 32a and 32b and the ends of the battery 31 becomes inferior.